Depresion
by under.that.sun
Summary: Depression – that feeling you have when you can't do a thing, when you sit in front of your desk, look at you books and do absolutely nothing. But one trip and unexpected meeting can erase all traces of that feeling. Yaoi, AU, LawLu.
1. A Chat Friend

**A.N. I know this might not be something you expect from me, but, eh… I'm just so, so, so… let's leave that I'm so… exactly what that 'so' means I have no freaking idea… -_-**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, LawLu, mentions of KidLu and ZoLu…**

**Disclaimer: I never ever had owned One Piece, I really doubt that's gonna change…**

_Depression_

Luffy's POV

'Depression – that feeling you have when you can't do a thing, when you sit in front of your desk, look at you books and do absolutely nothing. You know you should be learning, you know that if you're not doing anything like that, then you should find some other activity, but you just sit there. When you're tired of sitting, you put your head on the table, close your eyes and sit in this half-lying position and do absolutely nothing.

And when the next day comes you feel simply useless 'cause you didn't do anything… It's like Christmas without presents, birthday that everyone forgot, a date that the other party forgot about… That's the feeling you have, that's the feeling I have right now. I know I'm being pathetic like this, I know that there's no real reason to be feeling like this, after all it's almost Christmas. But I just can't, it seems I can't concentrate on good things, or even bad ones at that!

Though when I'm with friends it goes away - I feel energetic and lively, I start to feel excited about Christmas and I feel ready to start studying, but when I'm alone the feeling comes back. If I think about this like I do now, when I'm with friends I probably put up a facade, so they wouldn't see the inner me who's all wrinkly, self-pitying and negative. I did mention about it to my friends, but I said it while laughing and didn't get into details about it, so they didn't asked me any more questions. But maybe I'm just overthinking? Maybe everything is fine and I'm just looking for problems?

…

I have no idea how should I feel…'

I looked at the mouse and then at the monitor; should I send it? Several weeks ago, before all this pessimistic mood came I started chatting with one absolutely smart guy. I don't know where he lives or how he looks, but I know that his favorite colors are black and yellow, that he has four earrings and his hands are tattooed. I know that his favorite dish is jelly beans, well that's not really a dish, but when asked he answered like that. We chat every day when we both are at computer at the same time, so that's like several hours every day and for the last several days he has been asking if I'm alright. I always said that I'm fine, but right now I feel like telling everything, I feel like I need someone, anyone to know about this…

I pressed the send button and put my head on the table; he probably won't be able to write me back right away, he can't always be by computer…

*Cling*

I raised my head and looked at computer, to know when a message comes I have turned on the sound, so I could hear this 'cling'. I took a deep breath; let's see what he wrote…

I opened our chat window and saw only two words there: 'Let's meet.'

He wants to meet? Does he live in the same city? Well if he's suggesting this then he probably is… 'Okay, where?'

A cling immediately followed 'At Saboady Mall, isle 1 at four o'clock, if you can.'

'Alright'

'See you there.'

He won't explain why he invited me to meet him? I sighed; I don't really care. Maybe he wants to cheer me up cause I said that I feel better in company? Ehhh, I will know when I get there; I glanced at the clock placed in the corner of the monitor; quarter till three. If I don't want to be late I better start preparing to go out now, it takes almost an hour to get to Saboady Mall from where I live…

-II-

I glanced at the clock; five minutes till four, just in time… Suddenly I felt a hand land on my shoulder. "Luffy-ya?"

I never heard this voice before it was low and flew through air like silk, I turned around and saw a tall, lean man with a white fluffy hat that had black dots on it. His hair was black and he had a goatee, I noticed four earrings in his ears and dark lines under his eyes; he calls me like that… "Tarao?"

A small almost invisible smile appeared on that man's lips and he did what I definitely didn't thought he will do – he hugged me. It was a little awkward hug, like from a person who hugs rarely, but I could clearly see that he's trying his best. Warmth from knowing that he's doing this for me went through my body; as I though, I feel much better now…

When he pulled away I could still see a small smile on his face, but it immediately changed to worried. "What you wrote, are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yea, it kind of disappeared, but maybe I'm just feeling lazy? Maybe it's no depression at all? And how did you know it was me?"

Tarao looked away. "Well you know, when we exchanged our names, I checked your on facebook and found your profile, everything you told about yourself matched it, so I checked out how you look…"

"Ohhh, you're so smart Tarao! I didn't think of doing that! I was wondering for quite some time how you look, but never dared to ask for a picture!"

We started walking at some random direction. "Well as you can see I'm really not anything much…"

I grinned; it's really easy talking with Tarao, we chatted a lot before, so now we know enough about each other without feeling uncomfortable, it was a great idea to meet! "What are you talking about! You're handsome!"

I made one of my trademark grins at him, but he only looked away from my eyes; does he seriously don't believe that he's handsome? "Hey Law!"

Torao turned his head at the direction the shout came from; oh, right, his last name is Law… My eyes widened a little when I recognized exactly who was the one who called Torao, it was Kid. The red hair seemed finally notice me to and made a questioning face; he better doesn't say anything embarrassing… "Hey Luf."

"Hey Kid."

Torao glanced from Kid to me and raised an eyebrow. "You two know each other?"

I nodded and spoke before Kid could. "Yea, we've known each other for a long time, how about you two?" I just met Torao and don't want him hate me, just because of some things, some people don't like them very much. Though if he's friends with Kid he probably doesn't mind gays, if he did Kid would talk with him so casually, he wouldn't talk with him at all! I wonder why does it bother me so much if Tarao doesn't like gays…?

"Well actually me and Law were in the same class in high school."

"Ohhh." High school, that means that they know each other for quite some time…

"So is he your new boyfriend?"

"No he's not!"

I looked at Tarao with wide eyes; he shouted together with me? He's gay too? What does he mean new? Or maybe he's asking me that? He knows that the only person I ever dated was Zoro, but there weren't any passion between us, so we broke up, now he's happily dating Sanji, they look really happy together. And of course there's that one time with Kid when we went drinking and got so drunk we didn't understand what we were doing. The morning was really awkward and we decided that we're not gonna talk about it and we're never going out to drink with only the two of us. Later he met Killer and both of them are really pleased by meeting each other.

I got out of my flow of thoughts and looked at Kid who was laughing so hard that I could see tears in the corners of his eyes; it great how he has a great time out of this, but why did he had to say that! "Oh my goddess, your reactions… I simply thought that you two looked like a shy couple on their first date and it turns out neither of you knew!"

He got into another laughing fit. "Seriously guys, I'm outta here, you two sort everything out between yourself…"

After saying those words Kid walked away while chuckling; does he think I like Tarao? Do I like Tarao? I glanced at the taller male who was standing next to me, he had a faint blush on his cheeks; does Tarao like me? Ughhh, I'm getting frustrated by all these questions! I don't like thinking and I've been doing more than enough of that lately! Do I want Tarao walk away and never come back? No, I don't… I glanced at Tarao's face, particularly on his lips; would I like if he kissed me? The warmth feeling I had in my chest ever since he hugged me fluttered reminding me of its existence. I would…?

Well that settles everything! I turned at Tarao grinning. "TaLuraffoy-ya I thidonk I lilikkee yyouou!"

I looked at Tarao; we said something at the same time again… is it just me or did we both ended our sentences in 'like you'? I looked into grey Tarao's orbs. "Uh, you say it first!"

Tarao's cheeks became a little more reddish. "I do like you."

I felt my cheeks flame up; man, for some reason this is so embarrassing… "I think I like you too."

A short silence fell between us as I looked down not knowing what I should do. I felt Tarao's hand gently take mine and I looked up, Tarao had this questioning look on his face, I slowly nodded and our fingers intertwined and we slowly started walking again. Did feeling like I felt before lead to this…? Well, it was worth it

**A.N. Okay, so while writing this my mood became just so much better… (Maybe the new One Piece update helped? :?) And oh, this my little gift for you South Boy! If not your nice words about me I wouldn't have started writing this 'cause I was feeling grateful! And the first part of the story, all that stuff about depression, I was feeling exactly like that when I started writing, so I just simply put my feelings in there… :D And as I said, my mood became just so much better! ^-^ I completely didn't think of story turning like it did! Hope you enjoyed! :}**


	2. Question

**A.N. Everybody already knows what a terrible person I am for ignoring 'The D Family', so there's no need for me to remind, it right…?**

**South Boy asked me for a sequel, well I can't say no… :}**

Luffy's POV

I looked up at Tarao's face and saw a faint blush on his cheeks, my stomach fluttered; if this continues I will be in love with him in no time… Tarao is super cool - when talking with other people he's just overwhelms them with his smartness and calm, but cold tone. Just a minute ago some guy saw us holding hands and started loudly making a fuss out of it, Tarao calmly looked over that guy and said: 'Even I wouldn't take a second look at you, don't feel jealous, it's genetics…'

That guy was left with mouth hung open with nothing smart to say and we continue walking to our destination which is Tarao's house. I haven't been there yet even though we're dating for a month, actually he hadn't kissed me either, and that's something I really crave for. I wish he just kissed me and we got over with all this shyness stuff, although I like seeing him blush, he looks cute like that…

We walked out of Sabaody Mall and turned left. "Hey Tarao…"

"Yea Luffy-ya?"

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

Tarao stopped walking and his cheeks became even much redder as his eyes became wide; oh my goddess, never thought he could look like this! I wanna be kissed soon! "Wha-what… I thought going easy will be better…"

He looked away slightly, but I could clearly see that he certainly didn't expect this question, though I knew I was no better, I felt heat radiate from my cheeks. "Well you had never done that… So I started wondering that maybe you actually don't like me anymore, or that you don't like me like 'that'…"

Tarao put his hand on his eyes and sighed like a man who finally got to know good news. "Damn, you're just too damn…" He drew his arm from his face, leaned and kissed me, his lips sealed mine and just for a moment I felt a tongue brush through my lips, but then Tarao pulled away and put his forehead on mine. "Never think like that, after meeting you I just came to like you even more. You don't seem like a guy who dated before, so I don't wanna rush anything and chase you away…"

He took my cold hand on which I forgot to put glove on and kissed it. I smiled at him a little bit shyly, but happily. "Ummm, I did have a boyfriend before you know…" Tarao's eyes widened. "So you don't have to be careful with me, I like you how you are now, but I know there's another side of you that you have been hiding, so you wouldn't 'scare me away'."

Tarao stared into my eyes and I answered his gaze firmly, after a minute or two a sly little smile appeared on his lips. He leaned and put a kiss on my lips. "It seems that you figured me out completely, didn't you? Well if you don't want me holding back…"

His lips again pressed to mine, but differently from other two times, he didn't pull away immediately, but let his tongue brush through my lips and when I opened them his tongue immediately entered my hot cavern. He explored my mouth like it was the tastiest piece of meat he had ever tasted. Rolling his tongue up and down, not leaving a corner he hadn't tasted…

When Tarao pulled away a small whine left my lips; more… My eyelids fluttered and I opened my eyes and immediately met Tarao's grey orbs, they looked interested and pleased. I felt my cheeks blush, but I didn't turn my eyes away; if I would have known that asking for a kiss would have solved all of this I would have done that earlier!

"Do you still want to come to my apartment…?"

I grinned. "Of course I do."

Tarao raised an eyebrow, but his expression was content, with a small smirk on his face he wrapped his arm around my waist and we started walking again. "You know that once you come in, you won't come out any time soon, right?"

My grin widened. "Were you planning it differently?"

Tarao's pace became a little faster. "No, I was just checking if you were ready, after all, if you have stuff planned for tomorrow you won't be able to do it."

A small shudder went through my body. "Nah, I left the day open…"

**A.N. Aaaaaaaaaaaand I don't like this… [-_-] at all, I want to delete everything, but I know I won't write anything better… I don't like doing things in a half assed way, but I gave my best? I hope? Hope you enjoyed! :}**


	3. Simple

**A.N. Seriously guys! What happened to my one shot?! I'm writing a third chapter for it! *shakes her head while trying to hide her grin* South Boy and Katasana both asked for a continuation… And as both of them are people whom I can't refuse as they helped my loads, I'm doing this…**

**Warnings: I will keep it simple – sex.**

Law's POV

I glanced at Luffy-ya, he had a small smile on his lips and seemed pretty happy; did my intention to do everything slow because of my wrong conclusion that he never had a boyfriend before, was making him doubt my intensions? And he had a boyfriend before…? I gritted my teeth; I will need to find out who that guy is, maybe pay him a little visit or at least to make sure that old love never flames again…

I relaxed as I tightened my arm around Luffy-ya; he's with me now. This adorable, always cheerful and surprisingly very smart guy is mine now and soon I will make him mine even more… I couldn't help, but smirk at this thought; I tried so hard to hold back and it seems there never was a need for that…

From the very beginning when we started chatting I got interested in what kind of guy could be so serious about such silly things, so carefree about the serious stuff. When we exchanged our names I just had to try and find him at least at one of the networking websites and when facebook worked I was more than pleased. I checked out his profile, his main picture was a chunk of meat, but there were several photos tagged by his friends with him in them.

I don't know what I expected to see when I searched for him, but I definitely got more than I hoped. To see a cute boy with wide grin and status update that said 'single' was not what I expected. From then onwards whenever I chatted with him I would imagine him saying all those things and it fit his image perfectly. I know I was kind of creepy, the hell with it, I was creepy. But when he wrote that he was feeling depressed I just wanted to meet him and erase all those depressing feelings from him, it was first time he wrote something that wasn't cheerful or short…

I glanced at the man I now call lover; damn, it's not like me, feeling all fluttery inside just because I see him smiling and he's smiling because **I** made him happy… Damn, I just need to kiss him so badly… My apartment building into the view so I eased up; good, I was starting to feel uneasy…

After two minutes we were by my apartment door, I shoved Luffy-ya into the door of my apartment and immediately claimed his lips; they're so sweet, like honey with strawberries. One would think that these two don't match, but it was just so tasteful I didn't want to leave them at all. While I was savoring my lover's lips, my hands were searching for my apartment keys. Somehow I managed to find them quite quick, so I unlocked the door before there was a real need to part for air.

We stumbled in my apartment and I closed and locked the door behind me, with my eyes still on Luffy-ya, who was sitting on the ground and talking off his shoes. I took of my coat and hat; I like to wear the hat at home too, but there's no need for that now when I will be losing all of my clothing soon. I quickly took off my shoes and scooped Luffy-ya who still was struggling with taking off his coat into my arms.

Thank goddess I like my apartment warm, as I can't stand being cold I always make sure my apartment is heated properly… I quickly walked in my bedroom and carefully put Luffy-ya on my queen-sized bed. Luffy-ya started looking around the room, but I pushed him onto bed and kissed him. He will have plenty of time to look around the room tomorrow morning…

I finished taking off his coat, but didn't stop there, I started peeling off Luffy-ya's red warm winter hoodie. A small whine left his lips as my still kind of cold fingers brushed through his warm skin. Lust started spreading more and more through my body triggered by that voice of his; I want to hear more of it…

When a spot of bare skin was finally found I nipped it with my teeth earning a surprised yelp from the male under me. I completely took of Luffy-ya's hoodie and started nipping random spots of his skin; I need to leave some marks…

"Nah… Tarao…"

I raised my eyes and saw light brown Luffy-ya's orbs staring at me, my hand started slipping down his stomach to the lower part of his body. "Hmmm?"

"Take off your clothes…" Luffy-ya started panting heavily when my hand finally reached its destination and gently brushed through the building bulge in my lover's pats. "I wanna see you *pant* too…"

A smirk appeared on my lips; so he wants to see me too~ let's give him what he's asking for… I pulled away from him, my legs were placed at his sides as I was kneeling on his legs. I locked our eyes together and slowly pulled away my hoodie; I know how good my body looks, I spend a lot of time on it… The tattoos that Luffy-ya only saw on my hands now could be clearly seen – they tangled from my hands to my shoulders and then to my chest where on the spot just above my chest they made a heart. I spend a lot of time on them…

I felt Luffy-ya's eyes travel through my body along the tattoos, he sat up, chose one of the lines and started following it with his finger through my skin with absorption. I sat there quiet and interested in what he's going to do next, his finger soon ended up on the heart. He leaned and put a kiss on the free space inside of my heart, I left it there like that intentionally, though I still don't know what I should tattoo there… Then his fingers trailed up to my neck without stopping to my lips, he brushed his fingers through them and leaned closer to them; it seems he finally finished his exploring…

I captured his lips the moment they touched mine, I nibbled his lower lip with my teeth and slipped my tongue in his mouth when he gasped. I raised myself a little, so that I could free his legs without breaking the kiss, in a quick movement Luffy-ya was once again lying in the middle of the bed and I was leaning over him, our lips still sealed in a kiss. I felt a need for air in my lungs and released his lips, I looked over the smaller body under myself with satisfaction. Hips lips were bright red, cheeks pink, his brown eyes clouded with lust, he was panting and looking at me with expectation; is there a sexier view than this?

I smirked and put my lips on his neck. "Shall we continue further?"

Instead of answering normally Luffy-ya gasped and nodded, it probably had something to do with me starting placing butterfly kisses through his neck… I started traveling down kissing his skin while my hands made sure that when I travel lower there will be skin to take care of. In several moments Luffy-ya's pants were on my black carpet somewhere in the middle of the room and I was looking through his red boxers; it seems he likes red….

"Not fair~!"

The smile whine Luffy-ya let out lulled my attention from the bulge in his pants. "What's not fair?"

Luffy-ya turned his eyes away and pouted; shit, that's as cute as I can handle… "You're again clothed more than me!"

I put my hand on my mouth to stop myself from attacking him; does he know how much these words turn me on…? He probably doesn't, but he's definitely natural in this… I leaned down and bit his nipple earning a loud gasp, I licked the nipple and pulled away from it; well if he wants less clothing… I quickly pulled away his boxers. "Hey that's not what I as…"

Luffy-ya tried to protest but I only pecked his lips and sat up. "I'm still not finished~"

With a quick movement of my hands I disengaged my belt and soon my pants joined my lover's somewhere on the carpet. I was left only with boxers that clearly showed hos turned on I was, my eyes were fixed on Luffy-ya's dripping erection; it seems I should get on with business… I slowly took of my boxer knowing that Luffy-ya's eyes were watching my every move. I saw how he gulped when I completely took them off; it seems he's ready for it…

I trailed my fingers through the smaller male's lean waist and leaned down to the nipple that still hadn't got his portion of attention. Luffy-ya let out a smile whine when my hands abandoned his body and went into a search through my drawers; I have it somewhere, I'm sure of it…

My fingers touched smooth surface of a bottle that I was looking for and took it out, I drew back from Luffy-ya's nipple. I opened the cap of the bottle and coated my fingers with the liquid from it, I bended and bit the lobe of Luffy-ya's ear at the same time as my cool fingers brushed through his entrance. I continued nipping his earlobe while putting one of my fingers in, Luffy-ya shuddered and a small moan went out from his mouth; it seems he's really sensitive…

Soon after all three of my fingers were in him and he was almost prepared, Luffy-ya was panting heavily, small noises coming out of his mouth occasionally. He had his eyes shut tight and my name would slip from his mouth with those little moans every time. I brushed my finger through something inside of him and earned a loud moan. "Tarao~!"

I smirked; so that's the bundle of nerves I'm supposed to aim for…? I felt my erection twitch; I need to be in him, I can no longer hold myself… I quickly coated myself in lube and pressed the tip to Luffy-ya's entrance, his eyes shut open as he understood what I was about to do, he looked straight into my eyes and nodded. Slowly, little by little, I entered the tight space and groaned as I felt pressure on my erection; damn this is so good… I waited a little bit for Luffy-ya to relax before I could move; I don't want to hurt him after all…

When my lover nodded once again I slowly pulled in only to thrust back in, I started fastening my pace earning a loud moan with every thrust. Quite soon Luffy-ya sat up and casted his hands around my neck, with the angle changed my thrusts became deeper and Luffy-ya's moans louder because apparently I started hitting that magical spot.

I grabbed Luffy-ya's erection and started pumping it together with my thrusts; my end is nearing… Suddenly Luffy-ya moaned loudly and bit into my shoulder, he shuddered and came all over our stomachs. His voice and those teeth in my skin, all of those feeling I was feeling sent me over the edge and I came inside of him.

When I opened my eyes I saw Luffy-ya with his eyes still closed, his eyelids fluttered and his brown orbs stared right into mine. I laid him on the bed and slowly pulled out, feeling hazy and satisfied I laid next to him and pulled a blanket that somehow ended up on the floor on us. Luffy-ya nuzzled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around him. "Tarao…"

I peeled my eyes open and glanced at Luffy-ya who was looking at me with his big, brown, beautiful eyes. "Hmm?"

A blush appeared on already pinkish his cheeks. "I love you."

I couldn't help, but smile as my heart skipped a beat; damn how is possible not to love him? I kissed his forehead. "Yea, I love you too."

Luffy-ya smiled at me yawned and closed his eyes. "We can sleep now, ne?"

I brushed my hand through his raven locks and also closed my eyes, sleep was also claiming me. "Yea…"

**A.N. *sigh* Not sure if I like it or not… It's decent length and they're doing it for the first time… So yea, let's say that it's good…? Hope you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
